Ryoichi Hirose
Ryoichi Hirose is a selectable character from the game Seduced in the Sleepless City. Background Although Ryoichi is a famous novelist now, he was actually born into a prestigious political family. He loved writing stories since he was a child and he even wrote a story for his father, but his father told him to not do foolish things and focus more on his studying to become a politician. It really hurt him as a child and his relationship with his dad has been awkward since then. He hasn't been in contact with his family for a long time since he went to a boarding school in Switzerland. There, he met Yuzuki and the others. Ryoichi was a part of a mountaineering club during his time in Switzerland and has already climbed two-thirds of all the mountains in Switzerland. He also got a main role as Romeo in "Romeo & Juliet", a stage play in his school. Ryoichi's big dream was to become a writer for serious literature. After the success of his first novel he was struggled a lot, because his works were not that successful after that. So he did many things like writing scripts for advertisements and stage plays in order to make a living. He also slowly established himself as a romance author by writing romance novels, which can be accepted by a wider audience. Appearance Ryoichi has black, neck-length, layered hair, and hazel eyes. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' He wears a light gray blazer, a black long-sleeve t-shirt, dark blue pants, and black sneakers. **In season 2, he wears a grey and white striped long-sleeve shirt, a grey t-shirt, black pants, and dark brown boots. He also wears a V-neck black shirt and a light blue denim long-sleeve jacket, light brown pants, and dark brown shoes. **In the summer, he wears a black short-sleeve t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. *'Formal Attire:' He wears a dark blue, pinstriped suit, a white dress shirt, a purple tie and very dark blue dress shoes. *'Home Attire:' He wears a blue jinbei and glasses. More coming soon... Personality Ryoichi is a complete sadist when it comes to you and his close friends. He likes flirting, teasing and taunting you. Above all he loves to make you mad and embarrassed. He likes to tease you as an expression of his love for you, and often calls you "my bride". Although his words seem to be very cruel, he never means any real harm. In fact he has a hard time expressing what he wants. Due to his profession as an author, he is very keen of his environment. Deep down he is a sweet and nice person, who usually will sacrifice things himself, rather than let people suffer even though it's not right. He is very self-deprecating (talks bad about himself in a humorous way) and this usually gets you to be mad at him. Ryoichi is secretly a cat lover, and even reads a "A Cat's Feelings" book to understand the cats' feelings. He also used to not eat bok-choy in his foods, but after meeting you he slowly started eating it. Summary of Routes Main Story Your first impression about Ryoichi as his long time fan of his works is totally different when you see him as the person, and just when you intend to avoid him, you meet again through work. He agrees to write a serial in Cinderella if you become a role model for the protagonist in the story, and suggest you to have mock romance with the guys he chooses as an inspiration. As you develop feelings for him, things become more complicated when his editor and your former colleague enter in the mix. Epilogue Ryoichi's short novel in Cinderella is coming to the end, and he thinks to spend the night in Izu with you for the source of the final chapter. The two of you finally spend the night together and you start to call him by his first name. Sequel Six months after you started dating with Ryoichi and both of you are so busy at work. Despite that, you two try to make a free time so you can meet each other. Ryoichi then writes a novel that's different than his previous work and it causes a huge scandal. Proposal Sequel You're still getting used to living in New York City when Ryoichi suddenly proposes to you. This should be the happiest day for you, but trouble brews in your careers and test your relationship. Trivia *Ryoichi was ranked #1 in Voltage's Characters General Election in 2012 and 2013. To celebrate his first #1 ranking in 2012, Voltage created a commemorative movie of Ryoichi. He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the short animation. *He's featured on the front cover of "the General Election 2013: Memorial Book" published by Voltage Japan, even has several pages dedicated to him. *In the Voltage's 10th Anniversary Polling held in the Japanese version of Love 365, Ryoichi was ranked #1 for both overall poll and 'Hall of Fame' category. *In his wedding story, Ryoichi participates in the Naota Prize, which is based on the real life's Naoki Prize, one of Japan's most prestigious awards for the promising authors. *One of scenario writers of his main stories is also a novelist. *He's one of the characters featured in Voltage's puzzle app "Love Scramble", where he plays an important role as a main antagonist and the leader of the dark side, Noir. He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the app. Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Category:Ryoichi Hirose Category:Characters Category:Writer Category:Born in December Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Multilingual Category:Voiced Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type B